creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Stone Slab
Basic Information Stone Slabs are pre-machined placeable crafting materials the size of half a block with a gray very smooth stone texture. When placed into a hole the size of a full block, Slabs will usually prevent Creatures from slipping through, even Night Hoglets and Night Twiggies (except if a glitching bug occurs); however Loot Bags can roll past or even "through" Slabs. How to obtain Stone Slabs Stone Slabs cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Stone Slabs also cannot be crafted in the crafting menu. Instead, you can create Stone Slabs from either blocks of common gray Stone, Bedrock or Limestone by putting these blocks into a Processor. 1 block of Stone, Bedrock or Limestone can be chopped into 2 Stone Slabs in the Processor. 1 Stone Slab can be processed further into 4 Stone Rods if need be. You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes for processing materials in the Processor. Simply carry blocks of Stone, Bedrock and/or Limestone in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by looking at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key. Check what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory by looking at your inventory window after activating/using the Processor in the game-world. This window will display a sorted list of everything you are carrying and also of what you have equipped. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, you will be shown what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed into in the Processor. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor window beforehand. How to use Stone Slabs You can place Stone Slabs into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Stone Slabs can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Stone Slabs that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such half-sized blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Stone Slabs are useful to craft a lot of things, for example * Forges and Cooking Stations, * basic Extractors and Advanced Extractors, * Obsidian Mining Cells, * Stone Chests, Arctek Chests and Grand Arctek Chests, * Switches, Pressure Plates, Number Pads, all operating gates and capture blocks, * Fire Pits, Stone Doors, Bedrock Door, * many stone-based building blocks, including Stone Stairs and Stone Roofs, * Stone furniture, and other crafted items Stone Slabs can also be put on display (they are usually reduced in size when on display) in Flower Pots, Wood Planters, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Container, Snow Buried Containers and the like. List of materials that can be processed into Stone Slabs 2 Stone Slabs can be crafted from either: 1 Stone block, 1 Bedrock block, or 1 Limestone block Category:Processed Category:Slabs Category:Processable Category:Ingredients